Viagem a um pequeno paraíso
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi,AU,Romance,Angst,Lemon,Humor] Kanon decide que Saga e ele devem tirar alguns dias para descansar. Uma viagem, um local que inspira romance, sedução. O que poderá acontecer? Presente de A.S. para Yumi Vy, do fórum SS Dreams


**Saint Seiya**

**Casal: **_Kanon e Saga_

**Classificação**+ _16 anos_

**Gênero: **_Romance, Lemon, Angst, Humor, AU ._

**Beta**: _Ophiuchus no Shaina_

**Presente de Amigo Secreto do fórum SS Dreams 2007. – Para Yumi Vy -**

**Disclamer: **_Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas os sobrenomes dos personagens sim._

**Sumário: **_Kanon decide que Saga e ele devem tirar alguns dias para descansar. Uma viagem, um local que inspira romance, sedução. O que poderá acontecer?_

* * *

-

**Viagem a um pequeno paraíso.**

-

O barulho de porta sendo aberta é notado, fazendo com que a ligação em que se encontrava fosse finalizada mais rapidamente.

-Sim, não se preocupe. O projeto para a nova reforma está sendo finalizado e, em breve, lhe informaremos.

-...

-Até o próximo contato.

Tão logo pousou o telefone no suporte, seus olhos buscaram a face do outro que estava sentado na poltrona a sua frente, com um sorriso que sempre lhe desconcertava.

-Acabou a inspeção na reforma do museu? – começou a mexer em alguns papéis para disfarçar.

-Será que podemos deixar esses assuntos um pouco de lado?

-Estamos em um ambiente de trabalho, logo, é normal se tratar disto.

-Saga, relaxa! Estamos já no final do expediente, já dispensei Alicia e agora só resta nós dois no escritório. – o sorriso se tornou malicioso.

-Porque você dispensou a Srta. Alicia? Ainda tinha alguns detalhes a tratar com ela em relação à reunião de amanhã!

Kanon afrouxou o nó de sua gravata ao se levantar e dar a volta pela mesa, parando próximo ao irmão.

-Sobre a reunião... foi remarcada. O cliente entrou em contato comigo e eu apenas informei a nossa secretária que re-agendasse para o dia solicitado. Então, como já disse, relaxa, mano.

Por mais que, inicialmente, estivesse irritado com Kanon, Saga nunca conseguia se desvencilhar da rede em que seu irmão acabava lhe envolvendo.

Kanon se aproximou do rosto de Saga e, fitando os olhos tão parecidos com os seus, comentou baixo:

-Tomei a liberdade de re-agendar também os outros compromissos que nos envolviam e arrumei nossa bagagem para uma pequena viagem. Então, que tal você se levantar daí e me seguir até o carro?

Sentia-se envolvido, mas ao escutar aquilo, um balde de água fria lhe despencou sobre os ombros. Como assim re-agendar compromissos e viajar?

-Kanon... – levantou, mostrando uma certa irritação na voz. – Como você pode pensar que eu aceitaria uma coisa dessas? Temos prazos, obras, e responsabilidades. Não podemos simplesmente sair para viajar como se tivéssemos nada para fazer.

O mais novo, diferença de minutos, deixou um suspiro lhe escapar dos lábios. Saga e responsabilidade andavam juntos e praticamente não existia a palavra 'descanso' no vocabulário do irmão.

-Olha, Saga, uns dias de descanso não farão mal algum, até porque já faz dois anos que não tiramos férias. Se você quiser, pode levar o laptop e, dependendo da hora, pode mexer nos seus tão preciosos projetos. – comentou com uma certa ironia. - Não irei importuná-lo, mas quero poder passar alguns dias, em um local agradável, com o meu... com você, aproveitando que nem _matter_, nem nossos irmãos estão por aqui para atrapalhar.

-Mas Kanon, a fundação... – foi interrompido.

-Senhorita Kido e aquele bando de puxa sacos estão dentro do cronograma, Saga. Esses dias em que estaremos longe da empresa não vão afetar em nada o resultado do nosso serviço para aquela mimada e sua corja. Não quero me desentender com você, Saga. É tão difícil aceitar passar um tempo comigo longe da empresa, das obras e dos outros? Somente nós dois?

Ao fitar o rosto do irmão, Saga pode notar a mágoa e uma fagulha de raiva impressa nas íris azuis. Realmente tudo estava correndo dentro do cronograma, estava tudo nos seus devidos lugares, então, porque não podia se dar o luxo e descansar juntamente com Kanon em um local agradável? A resposta sempre lhe vinha à mente: Porque era o mais velho dos irmãos, o atual responsável masculino da família, aquele que sempre cuidou de tudo desde o falecimento do pai. Aquele que com o consentimento da 'matriarca' cuidava da segurança; o líder.

E, como líder, nunca pudera se dar o luxo de relaxar e aproveitar.

Já estava mais do que na hora de, pelo menos, por alguns dias, relaxar e desfrutar da companhia de alguém querido. Kanon.

-Tudo bem, Kanon. Faremos essa viagem e descansaremos. – sorriu para o irmão.

-Você não imagina o quanto me deixou feliz com isso, Saga. E acho que você irá gostar do local que escolhi para descansarmos. – se aproximou mais do corpo do outro, deixando meros centímetros separá-los.

-E qual o local? – colou os corpos, deixando a testa descansar de encontro à do irmão, cerrando os olhos ao sentir a respiração de Kanon batendo-lhe na face.

-Por enquanto é segredo, mas sei que irá gostar, afinal, conheço bem os gostos do meu adorado irmão. – ao terminar de falar, deixou seus lábios irem de encontro aos de Saga, iniciando um beijo calmo, que logo se intensificou em questões de segundos.

-

A viagem para Zakynthos, uma das ilhas Jônicas – juntamente com Corfu e Cefalônia -, localizada a noroeste da Grécia pertencente à mesma, sendo uma de suas província, fora tranqüila.

Os gêmeos, ao chegarem a villa onde ficariam hospedados, já se sentiam a caminho do relaxamento. O local conhecido por _Porta Del Mar _era um verdadeiro 'pequeno paraíso', com acanhadas casas de luxo, construídas por rochas.

Kanon tinha reservado a villa nº2, chamada: Erato. A mesma de alguns anos atrás quando tudo se iniciou.

Saga ainda se encontrava em um misto de surpresa, nostalgia, alegria e vários outros sentimentos que tiraram sua fala. Não era um homem de se deixar amolecer por qualquer coisa, mas Kanon sabia bem como o abalar. E reservar aquele local... estava minando toda a sua barreira.

Antes de Kanon se afastar do carro, indo à direção da casa principal para assim pegar as chaves, roubou um rápido beijo do irmão, saindo com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios, satisfeito.

-

-Eu ainda não acredito que você tenha feito isso! – Saga comentava, ainda parado na varanda, em frente da porta da villa.

-E porque não? Eu queria férias, queria você comigo e um local onde nada do nosso cotidiano pudesse intervir. E nada melhor do que te trazer para Zakynthos.

Kanon, após colocar suas bagagens no chão da pequena sala, se voltou para o irmão, sorrindo.

-Gostou da surpresa pelo visto.

-Acho que não preciso dizer nada. – adentrou finalmente, indo direto para o quarto. Lembrava-se muito bem da disposição de todos os cômodos.

Kanon acompanhou com o olhar a trajetória do irmão, deixando seu sorriso se alargar mais ainda, seguido de um murmúrio.

-Saga, durantes esses dias você será somente meu. Nada de trabalho. seu bobo, ou eu não me chamo Kanon Aleksiou Sikelianós. – ainda sorrindo, voltou a pegar as malas levando-as para o quarto.

-

-Kanon, o que você vai querer comer? – a voz levemente elevada chegou ao irmão, que se encontrava na diminuta varanda.

-Você realmente quer que eu te responda? Olha que estou aqui fora e quem passar por aqui poderá ouvir, hein? – ria gostosamente pela implicância, sabendo bem o resultado da mesma.

Saga, ao escutar a resposta, sentiu o rosto esquentar rapidamente. Com o cenho fechado, deu largos passos chegando finalmente à porta. Seus olhos mostravam algo completamente diferente do que seu rosto indicava.

-Kanon! – a voz nada amigável chamou a atenção do outro. – Você poderia, por favor, controlar suas piadinhas cretinas? Ou serei obrigado a agir com você que nem... – elevou um utensílio da cozinha que rapidamente vez os olhos do outro se alargarem.

-Ah não, Saga! Tudo menos isso!

-Então evite esses comentários.

-Está bem, tentarei evitar, mas... – seu olhar percorreu o corpo do outro avidamente. – Sabe que agora eu fiquei com mais fome ao te ver assim? – comentou baixo e sorriu.

-Kanon... – sentindo o rosto esquentar mais um pouco, decidiu retornar, afinal, ainda estava preparando a refeição e queria evitar perder o controle e acertar o outro ali mesmo.

Kanon, vendo o irmão entrando, largou rapidamente a revista que estava lendo, ou fingindo ler, e acabou seguindo o outro.

Seus olhos percorriam toda a extensão do corpo de Saga, notando desde os ombros largos levemente expostos pela regata, correndo pelas costas que conhecia mesmo de olhos vendados, passando pelos quadris e glúteos perfeitos trancafiados em uma calça jeans já gasta, chegando até às magníficas coxas.

Saga era a visão de um Deus. E, sendo um pouco narcisista, se o irmão era isto, ele mesmo poderia se definir da mesma forma. Ambos eram Deuses.

Segundos após Saga retornar aos seus afazeres próximo a pequena pia, sua cintura foi envolvida por fortes braços. Suas costas podiam sentir o contato do tórax de Kanon, o calor que emanava do outro e o palpitar descontrolado de seu coração.

Seu corpo respondeu com um leve tremor e toda sua pele se encontrava arrepiada. Era sempre a mesma sensação, um reconhecimento, uma inquietude, tudo misturado. Inconscientemente, tombou a cabeça para trás deixando-a apoiar no ombro de Kanon.

Kanon distribuía, levemente, beijos entre o ombro e o pescoço de Saga. Beijos úmidos, promessas de algo maior que não tardaria a chegar.

-Saga... – sussurrou o nome do irmão antes de morde-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

Saga simplesmente estava se deixando levar. Queria ser levado, e ao ser virado de frente ao irmão, apenas o encarou. Seus olhos demonstrando desejo.

-Kanon... – puxou o rosto do irmão, beijando-o com intensidade, sentindo seu corpo ser imprensado contra a pia.

-

-Kanon, anda logo, não quero perder o melhor horário do sol por sua causa. – Saga estava parado em frente a villa, usando shorts, uma regata, com os óculos escuros pendurado na blusa e chinelos.

-Saga, alguém já te disse que você é chato? – veio a voz de dentro da casa.

-Matter e os nossos irmãos, portanto isto não é nenhuma novidade.

Kanon acabou saindo, indo em direção ao irmão. Seu rosto apresentava o quão desgostoso estava. Ser acordado cedo, em plenas mini-férias, para tomar sol?

-Se você ficar demorando...

-Saga, o sol não vai fugir. Você sabe muito bem que não precisamos acordar tão cedo assim.

-Deixa de ficar emburrado, Kanon. Sempre acordamos cedo.

-Sim, acordamos. Mas, se bem me lembro, estamos aqui para descansar e isto inclui acordar tarde, meu maravilhoso irmão.

O olhar do mais velho passeou pelo corpo do outro, e antes que pudesse se refrear, a pergunta acabou saindo involuntariamente:

-Você vai assim? – apontou para o irmão.

Kanon olhou para Saga e deu um risinho.

-Pretendo, porque não gostou?

Saga massageou as têmporas antes de adotar uma postura indiferente.

-Por nada, só pensei que você fosse colocar algo parecido com o que estou usando.

-E ficar sem chamar atenção até a praia? Isso eu deixo para você, maninho.

Mentalmente, a vontade que Saga tinha era de socar o irmão, mas decidiu não se deixar levar pelos jogos do outro.

Kanon sorriu ainda mais. Colocando os óculos escuros no rosto e jogando a toalha por sobre o ombro, começou a caminhar à frente de Saga como se estivesse desfilando com a mais nova coleção primavera-verão. A sunga branca com as laterais trançadas por um cordão azul celeste, moldava-se perfeitamente ao seu corpo. E, completando o quadro apenas os chinelos, mais nada.

Saga se perdeu momentaneamente admirando Kanon caminhar a sua frente. O andar despreocupado, o jeito sensual como o corpo se movimentava, os cabelos balançando, a beirada da toalha a roçar em uma das partes do corpo que mais gostava em Kanon...

-Controle-se Saga... Não caia nesse joguinho... – falava pra si mesmo ao começar a andar, mas enquanto uma parte sua pedia controle, a outra, uma das mais fortes, lhe dizia para esquecer qualquer coisa deste tipo, moral ou o que diabos fosse ser somado para lhe travar.

Kanon descia a pequena rua que levava a uma das mais belas partes de _Porta Del Mar_. Era um caminho que dava em um recanto belíssimo: uma curta praia, cercada por um alto rochedo. Mais um pequeno pedaço daquele paraíso.

Sem notar, seguia seu caminho sorrindo para as pessoas que ia encontrando. Ao contrário de Saga, Kanon gostava de socializar, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do gêmeo que ficara há alguns metros.

Saga seguia o caminho tranqüilamente, observando a forma como seu irmão esbanjava sorrisos. _Exibido!_ – Pensou olhando-o, mas sua atenção nesse momento foi bruscamente voltada para outra direção, a de um grito.

-CUIDADO!

Saga voltou o corpo rapidamente em um movimento, fazendo com que suas mãos protegessem o seu rosto e ao mesmo tempo segurasse a bola branca.

Recuperando-se do pequeno susto e ainda de posse da bola em mãos, Saga voltou seu olhar na direção de onde a mesma veio e pode encontrar um rapaz de cabelos avermelhados e olhos azuis claros vindo em sua direção de forma apressada.

-Você está bem? Se machucou?

Piscando algumas vezes e respirando fundo, saiu do pequeno estado de inércia que se encontrava.

-Estou bem, consegui segurar a bola a tempo. – estendeu as mãos entregando o objeto ao rapaz que ainda o olhava preocupado.

-Tem certeza? Olha, não foi a nossa intenção. Eu não medi a força e meu amigo não conseguiu pegar. – Já de posse da bola, passava a mão livre sobre os cabelos em um gesto nervoso, seguido de um sorriso.

-Não se preocupe, realmente não aconteceu nada. – Um sorriso pairava nos lábios de Saga.

-Que bom, fico mais tranqüilo, então. – abaixando a mão, acabou por aproveitar e se apresentar. – Me chamo Ícarus, estou com uns amigos na villa nº 4, e você?

-Prazer, Ícarus. Sou Saga e estou com meu irmão na villa 2. – estendeu a mão aceitando o cumprimento.

-Irmão? – curioso, não conseguiu evitar.

-Sim, meu irmão gêmeo, Kanon. Aquele ali mais à frente. – apontou rapidamente.

Ícarus olhou na direção em que Saga apontou e pode visualizar o referido irmão caminhando. Seus olhos azuis logo se voltaram para Saga olhando-o mais inteiramente.

Enquanto Saga e Ícarus conversavam um pouco, Kanon, que seguia a frente fazendo um pequeno monólogo, ao sentir a falta de resposta do irmão acabou parando e olhando para trás. Seus olhos logo bateram em seu irmão sorrindo e falando tranqüilamente com um outro cara que também sorria.

-Mas que... – instintivamente Kanon ficou parado, esperando o irmão, olhando ele e o rapaz ruivo conversando. - _Não estou gostando nada disso..._ – Pensou consigo mesmo vendo a troca de sorrisos.

-Olha, eu tenho que, de alguma forma, me redimir por quase ter lhe acertado, então, gostaria de vê-lo hoje à noite, por volta das 19hs, para uma pequena rodada de chopp e algumas besteiras, lá na villa nº 4. Que tal?

-Não sei... – estava em dúvida se devia aceitar ou não, até porque não estava sozinho.

Ícarus notando a pequena dúvida acabou comentando:

-Olha, você leva seu irmão também. Não seria justo só você se divertir, certo? E também é sempre bom ouvir história de gêmeos. – deu mais um sorriso, notando a feição preocupada de Saga se abrandar.

-Certo. Nesse caso, faremos o seguinte... Se não comparecermos até às 20hs, é porque realmente não poderemos ir. Tudo bem?

-Maravilha! Estou vendo que a noite será ótima. – sentia-se entusiasmado.

-SAGA!! – uma voz irritada pôde ser ouvida tanto pelo próprio que era chamado, quanto pelo ruivo, que agora olhava na direção mais abaixo, vendo o outro gêmeo.

Kanon estava irritado demais. Estava ali, parado, embaixo do pleno sol, esperando o irmão que resolvera fazer a social com um estranho?

Saga suspirou pesadamente e logo tratou de se despedir de Ícarus.

-Bom, até mais tarde.

-Até. Ficarei te esperando, hein?!

Saga apenas virou o corpo e começou a caminhar em direção ao irmão. Em sua mente, um pensamento maldoso, algo como: 'dar o troco é bom', pairava.

Kanon olhava seriamente para o irmão que descia tranqüilamente como se nada tivesse acontecido, portando um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios. E isso incomodava e muito a ele.

Quando Saga chegou perto suficiente, Kanon não evitou em perguntar:

-Quem era aquele ruivo? Resolveu fazer a social, é? – o cenho ainda fechado na famosa cara de poucos amigos.

Saga continuou a descer não notando o verdadeiro o teor das perguntas, e assim respondeu:

-Um dos nossos vizinhos. E, sim, socializar faz bem. Não é o que você sempre vive me dizendo? – falou e continuou a descer, deixando o irmão para trás. – Vamos, ainda quero aproveitar a praia hoje.

Kanon respirou profundamente algumas vezes, buscando forças para não começar a discutir com o irmão. Mas notando que Saga continuava a descer sem esperá-lo, acabou por seguir o outro. Desta vez, o sorriso característico de Kanon não mais se encontrava em seu rosto.

-

O restante do dia foi bem tranqüilo. Saga aproveitara bastante as horas que passara na praia, estirado na areia, buscando se bronzear. Havia pedido para Kanon lhe passar o protetor solar, evitando danos futuros.

Kanon ainda não havia engolido a resposta de Saga. Sabia bem que o irmão não era um dos mais sociáveis, falava apenas o necessário com quem lhe interessasse e, dessa forma, com quem pudesse lhe render alguma vantagem. Fora isso, o sociável entre eles era ele, Kanon. E aquela resposta cretina estava lhe martelando a cabeça... _- Um dos nossos vizinhos. E, sim, socializar faz bem. Não é o que você sempre vive me dizendo?_ – Lembrou-se.

Nem mesmo quando Saga tinha lhe pedido para que passasse o protetor em suas costas havia conseguido relaxar totalmente. Isso porque, ao olhar para o rosto de Saga, podia ver o discreto sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

Acabaram conversando pouco por conta disto. Enquanto Saga passou boa parte do tempo na areia, Kanon, além de caminhar pensativo pelo local, perto do rochedo, ficara também dentro da água.

E agora a tarde já se encontrava terminando e ambos estavam relaxando na pequena varanda da villa.

-Kanon, temos uma pequena reunião hoje à noite. – comentou, folheando uma outra revista.

O mais novo que estava encostado no espaldar da cadeira, em um quase estado de sonolência, abriu os olhos para fitar o irmão.

-Como é que é? – se endireitou.

-Isso que você escutou. Nos chamaram para uma reunião hoje às 19hs.

-Foi aquele carinha que chamou? – perguntou desconfiado, já sabendo que a resposta era provavelmente afirmativa.

-Acho que não preciso responder isso por ser óbvio, não? O Ícarus convidou a nós dois. Seria interessante interagirmos com nossos vizinhos enquanto estamos aqui, não acha?

-O que acho é que você anda muito ligado nessa de ser 'sociável', Saga. – comentou com um certo incômodo.

Saga, finalmente parou de folhear a revista, e agora fitava o rosto sério do irmão. Algo ali estava estranho.

-Kanon, não estou te entendendo. Você está incomodado com o quê? – perguntou com certo interesse.

-Não estou incomodado.

-Não? Não é isso que estou achando. Não seria pelo fato de que eu possa, mesmo sem sorrisos, chamar a atenção de outras pessoas? – estava implicando com o irmão completamente.

-O quê? Fala sério, Saga! Desde quando isso me incomodaria?

-Porque assim você não seria o único a ser o centro das atenções, e não seria o único a ter a minha atenção.

-Você está delirando. Tomou sol demais nessa cabeça para pensar em algo do tipo. Bem que eu falei para você vir para água comigo.

-O peixe da dupla não sou eu. Sempre gostei mais de terra firme, já você... E, para seu governo, não estou delirando, mas como esse papo não vai a lugar algum... – balançou a cabeça e novamente fitou o irmão. - Então, vamos dar uma passadinha lá na villa nº 4?

Kanon olhou seriamente para o irmão. Não queria admitir que sim, que sentia um certo incômodo ao ter que dividir Saga com qualquer pessoa, e pensando que isso poderia ser mais uma das poucas brincadeiras de mau-gosto de Saga, para não dar o braço a torcer, acabou por aceitar.

-Ok. Vamos a essa tal reuniãozinha.

-Ótimo! Então é melhor começar a se aprontar. – se levantou da cadeira, sorrindo para o irmão, e logo se direcionou ao interior da casa.

-_Isso está realmente começando a me incomodar e muito..._ – pensou Kanon já se levantando também, seguindo o mesmo caminho que o irmão.

-

Eram 19:30hs e os gêmeos se encontravam parados embaixo do arco que dava entrada a villa nº 4 chamada de _"Terpsichore"_ Era uma das villas com maior espaço, cabiam tranqüilamente sete pessoas, e a reunião estava ocorrendo após o arco de entrada da mesma; pegando as varandas, e espaços sobressalentes. Pelo visto os demais vizinhos das outras villas se encontravam também no local.

-Reunião? Isso ta mais para uma festança do que uma simples reunião, Saga.

-Bom, eu achei...

-Saga, quando alguém convidar para alguma 'reunião' em um local como este, já tenha em mente que a palavra correta seria 'festa'. – os olhos azuis percorreram o espaço do local, notando o clima animado.

Saga olhava de um lado para outro se sentindo completamente deslocado. Não conhecia ninguém ali a não ser Ícarus e como este não estava no meio daquelas pessoas...

Kanon voltou o rosto para o irmão e pode notar o desconforto do outro. Algo em sua mente estalou. – _Você não queria implicar comigo, maninho? Vamos ver quem agora se sente abalado..._ – pensou maldosamente.

Queria ter o gostinho da vingança pelo que Saga o tinha feito sentir. E como o tal ruivo sem sal – em sua concepção – não estava no local...

-Mano, eu vou dar uma volta por ai, ver se encontro o tal ruivo, e ver se inicio o papo com alguém pra depois te apresentar, ok? – deu alguns tapinhas no ombro do irmão antes de se afastar sorrindo.

Saga nem pode retrucar. Não esperava que Kanon se recuperasse tão cedo e voltasse a fazer o que sempre fazia. Agora sem Kanon ali perto, sentia-se um idiota por ter implicado com o irmão antes. De certo que Kanon estava fazendo isso para ir a forra.

Se vendo sozinho, e um pouco sem graça para se aproximar de alguém na cara-de-pau e começar um conversa, acabou por se encostar a mureta da varanda de baixo. Com os braços cruzados em frente ao tórax, em um ato inconsciente de auto-proteção, permaneceu assim. Os olhos vagavam uma vez ou outra em busca de Ícarus ou de seu irmão, que mais uma vez, já estava engajado em uma conversa animadora com um grupo de rapazes e moças.

Estava tão distraído e deslocado eu sobressaltou-se ao ser abordado.

-Saga ou... Kanon?

Voltando – rosto na direção de seu interlocutor, um discreto sorriso pode aparecer em seus lábios.

-Tente adivinhar... – brincou, relaxando os braços, deixando a tensão se esvair.

Olhos azuis fitavam intensamente a pessoa a sua frente, na pequena tentativa de não cair no truque que todo gêmeo idêntico fazia com os recém conhecidos.

-Posso não estar com cem por cento de certeza, mas arrisco a dizer que você é a minha quase vitima de hoje cedo. Saga, estou certo?

O citado deu um riso espontâneo.

-Tenho que comentar que você está cem por cento correto. Mas me diga, como adivinhou tão facilmente? Geralmente as pessoas de primeira erram.

-Bem, eu sou um bom observador e... Digamos que desde cedo notei que você era o gêmeo mais discreto. Seu irmão... – apontou para o lado que Kanon se encontrava. – É bem expansivo, não? – riu.

Saga olhou na direção indicada, vendo Kanon rir e interagir com os outros.

-Sim, muito expansivo. Gêmeos idênticos, mas personalidades completamente opostas. – murmurou.

-Mas assim que é bom. Imagine se vocês dois fossem completamente iguais? Se irmãos já competem sem serem iguais em muitos quesitos, vocês dois teriam um sério problema com isso.

Novamente Ícarus conseguiu arrancar um riso de Saga com aquele comentário.

-Não se engane. Mesmo nós dois tendo as nossas diferenças, competição sempre ocorre, e o maior causador delas está ali conversando animadamente. Eu sou mais tranqüilo.

Ícarus meneou a cabeça e com um pequeno sorriso comentou baixo.

-Gosto de pessoas tranqüilas. – olhou diretamente pra Saga.

-

Kanon ria com os novos conhecidos. Aquele grupo era mesmo divertido. Alguns ali moravam em Atenas, outros vieram da França e Espanha, mas tinham em comum um detalhe: Todos eram gregos.

Enquanto ria, buscou com os olhos o irmão. Não foi surpresa encontra-lo falando com o tal ruivo. Imaginava que o encontro deles não tardaria, afinal, Saga tinha sido convidado por ele.

Novamente o incomodo de mais cedo voltara ao ver seu irmão sorrindo e conversando com o outro. Falavam próximos um do outro e essa proximidade incomodava muito mais.

Mesmo não gostando da situação, Kanon continuou conversando com o grupo, não ria como antes, e seus olhos agora buscavam as reações do irmão com mais freqüência que antes.

-

-Dentre todos os irmãos posso afirmar que sou o mais tranqüilo. – continuou a conversar sem entender nada.

-_E adorável também..._ – pensou olhando-o intensamente. – E... quantos irmãos você tem além do Kanon?

-Tirando eu e Kanon, tenho mais três irmãos. Um que vive fugindo da família, um outro que é modelo e ator, e o caçula que matter não deixa longe de seus olhos e asas.

-E desculpa o tipo de pergunta, mas todos são tão... _interessantes_ como você? – podia sentir o rosto quente, mas como estava corado pelo sol, daria para disfarçar.

Saga arregalou levemente os olhos ao entender o significado do '_interessantes como você'_. Não esperava uma situação como essa. Não com ele. Sorriu um pouco sem graça, sentindo suas mãos transpirarem.

-Err... bem... – respirando fundo foi bem mais claro do que o ruivo. – Todos os irmão possuem belezas distintas, se quer saber... sim, todos são bonitos. É de família. – deu um riso sem graça, olhando discretamente de rabo de olho na direção do irmão.

Ícarus coçou levemente os cabelos avermelhados em sinal de nervoso. Desde que encontrara Saga, pelo jeito calmo, e pela pouca conversa que tiveram, algo acabou lhe atraindo. Não sabia se o grego teria algum interesse, mas não custaria tentar. Se rolasse química ou se Saga não tivesse interesse em um relacionamento com um outro cara, gostaria de pelo menos manter uma amizade.

-Olha... É que... – não sabia bem como começar, desviou os olhos, tentando não encarar Saga que lhe olhava diretamente agora.

-Sim? – internamente estava nervoso. O certo era pedir licença e sair dali rapidamente, indo ficar perto do irmão, mas... algo dentro de si, queria pelo menos saber o que poderia vir a acontecer.

-Você... espero que não fique chateado com o que vou perguntar, mas é que... – respirou profundamente e se aproximou um pouco mais de Saga. – Sei que é estranho abordar isso, mas... eu queria saber se poderia acontecer algo mais do que uma amizade entre a gente, sabe...

-Ah... bem... – o rosto estava incrivelmente quente, o coração batendo forte. Sim, o que estava presenciando era verdade? – _Alguém pode se interessar por mim mesmo eu sendo tão reservado?!_ – pensava ao fitar o rosto do ruivo.

-Se você não for do tipo de cara que gosta de se relacionar com outros... caras, eu entendo. Pelo menos poderemos ser amigos, não?

-Não é bem isso, eu... – como poderia explicar que sim, que se interessava pelo sexo masculino, sem esbarrar no relacionamento dele com o irmão? -... eu me interesso, mas...

O ruivo sentiu algo dentro de si se expandir. Saga também se interessava, então poderia tentar se aproximar.

-Então... – aproximou-se mais um pouco. -... poderíamos sentar em um local mais calmo e conversamos, o que me diz? – poderia estar sendo ousado, logo de cara se aproximando tão perigosamente do rosto do outro, mas algo em Saga lhe puxava.

-Olha eu acho que... – Não pode terminar a frase...

-ORA SEU DESGRAÇADO!

Kanon que acompanhava de longe a conversa entre o irmão e o ruivo –irritável-, notou a aproximação do infeliz. Estava se segurando ao máximo, deixando o irmão se distrair dentro dos limites aceitáveis, mas ver o outro dando em cima descaradamente de Saga, foi a gota d'água em seu jarro já cheio. Em poucos segundos, antes que o outro pudesse fazer o que ele, Kanon, mais temia, o gêmeo mais novo já se encontrava entre eles. Segurando fortemente o ruivo pela gola da camisa, olhando-o com uma fúria sem igual.

-Cara me solta! Me larga, seu doido! – Ícarus tentava em vão afrouxar a pegada de Kanon em sua gola.

-SOLTAR UMA OVA... EU VOU É TE ARREBENTAR! – proferia as palavras com raiva. Completamente fora de controle.

Saga olhava surpreso para o irmão. A reação de Kanon era novidade. Nunca vira o irmão assim e nem sabia o motivo para ele se estourar dessa forma.

-Me arrebentar porque cara? Qual o teu problema hein? – mesmo ainda preso por Kanon, Ícarus não ficaria calado.

-Pela a sua ousadia em dar em cima do meu irmão. Isso responde a sua pergunta cretina? – o tom de voz baixo, não era menos ameaçador.

-Ele é bem crescidinho para aceitar ou não. Me larga ou vou partir para ignorância com você, cara...

-Inseto... anda vem, me enfrenta... – ainda o tom baixo, os olhos vítreos de raiva encaravam o outro bem próximo.

Saga após a paralisia inicial por não entender o que estava acontecendo com o irmão, resolveu tomar uma atitude. Saindo do estado 'congelado', deu um passo a frente segurando o braço de Kanon que ainda segurava firmemente a camisa do Ícarus.

-Kanon, pare já com isso!

O mais novo olhou de rabo de olho para Saga, deixando este notar a raiva que sentia em seus olhos.

-Parar, Saga? Então você quer ficar se agarrando com esse inseto de cabeça vermelha? É ISSO, SAGA? – não conseguiu se controlar e acabou gritando.

O mais velho respirou fundo buscando frieza para tentar evitar que aquele início de briga pudesse se tornar algo maior.

-Kanon, solte-o A-GO-RA. – falou firme encarando o irmão e continuou. – Ícarus não tem nada a ver com isso. Solte-o e vamos embor conversar e resolver esse pequeno problema.

Kanon voltou seu olhar para o ruivo ainda sentindo ganas de socar o infeliz por este dar em cima de Saga. Não queria saltá-lo, mas...

Saga respirou um pouco aliviado ao ver o irmão afrouxar e largar a camisa de rapaz, mas seu alivio durou pouco, pois Kanon ainda irritado olhou pra si e falou em tom baixo, com raiva contida.

-Estou indo embora, quando acabar de se divertir com esse inseto, não precisa me procurar. Divirta-se! – virou as costas não dando tempo para Saga lhe dizer nada. Saiu do local pisando fundo, não notando os olhares das pessoas que presenciaram toda a cena.

Saga olhava o caminho que o irmão tomava, pelo jeito não estava indo para a villa, e sim para a praia. Após algum tempo que não sabia bem divisar se foram segundos ou minutos, voltou o olhar pesaroso em direção a Ícarus. O rapaz não merecia aquilo que acabara de passar... ou merecia?

-Olha Ícarus, eu queria me desculpar por... – balançava a cabeça um pouco sem graça pelo ocorrido quando sua fala foi interrompida.

-Não se preocupe, Saga. Não digo que tenha gostado da atitude do seu irmão e muito menos entendo o porque dele ter me pego pra cruz, mas você não precisa se desculpar. O problema está entre ele e eu. Não com você. – comentou tentando desamassar a gola da camisa, olhando pra Saga de uma forma diferente, levemente carinhosa.

-É que ele é super-protetor, mas foi a primeira vez que ele fez algo do tipo. Peço que mesmo assim aceite meu pedido de desculpas. Preciso ir atrás dele antes que algo possa acontecer. Espero que me entenda. – colocou as mãos nos bolsos retirando de um deles um pequeno cartão. – Olha aqui está meu telefone. Quem sabe podemos vir a ser amigos, certo? Espero ainda poder manter contato.

Ícarus estendeu instintivamente a mão pegando o cartão. Não esperava que depois da 'quase briga',ainda poderia ter direito a pelo menos ser amigo de Saga, mas já que o próprio estava lhe dizendo aqui...

-Tudo bem, Saga. Amigos então... É melhor ir logo atrás de seu irmão antes que ele quebre algo ou alguém, ou depois desconte em você achando que foi ignorado. – guardou o cartão no bolso da bermuda.

-Ok, então até qualquer dia, Ícarus. – despediu-se rapidamente correndo na mesma direção que Kanon havia tomado há minutos atrás.

-Até, Saga... assim eu espero. – falou baixo, em um murmúrio, pra si mesmo. Olhando a direção que o outro tomava.

-

Pela manhã não havia notado que o caminho que levava a pequena praia era tão longo. Nessa corrida, sentia-se ofegante. O nervoso que lhe invadia, a situação estranha que se encontrava com seu irmão, lhe deixava apreensivo.

Com mais alguns passos, podia vislumbrar a silhueta de Kanon parado de frente ao mar, perto da água, com a luz da lua a lhe banhar.

-Kanon... Kanon... – chamou pela segunda vez, ofegante ainda, ao notar que o irmão tinha ignorado o primeiro chamado.

-Me deixe sozinho, Saga. Volte pra lá e fique com aquele inseto. – falou baixo, com os braços cruzados a frente do corpo.

Kanon não queria deixar nada transparecer ao irmão mais do que já tinha feito. Não mesmo. E nesse momento, ainda estava muito irritado. Consigo mesmo, com Saga e principalmente com o rapaz ruivo. Esse era sem dúvidas o que mais odiava no momento.

-Kanon... Olha, se estou aqui é porque quero conversar com você e não com Ícarus. Será que você entende isso? – aproximou-se mais do irmão ficando apenas a dois passos deste.

-O inseto tem nome, tinha me esquecido... – ironizou ainda fitando o mar levemente agitado.

-Olha, eu não entendi a sua reação, Kanon. Não mesmo. Você nunca foi assim, e... O que aconteceu? Eu quero saber, Kanon.

O mais novo virou um pouco o rosto para trás, olhando desta forma a figura do irmão a suas costas. Cerrando os olhos e voltando o rosto para frente, comentou baixo...

-Não foi nada. Apenas não gostei da ousadia. – mordendo o lábio inferior buscava um pouco de controle.

Como poderia deixar o irmão saber que sua explosão tinha se dado por ciúmes? Ciúmes por ver _seu_ irmão, _seu_ companheiro, _seu_... _amor_, sendo cortejado por outro? Para a sociedade, o amor deles era anormal, doentio, proibido. Mas não tinha como evitar, amava-o e muito. Sofria por diversas vezes ter que ver o irmão fingindo uma vida que não gostava de levar para agradar aos de mais, sofria toda vez em que desejava toca-lo e não podia, mas vê-lo chamando a atenção de outro e a possibilidade de perde-lo para tal, lhe fizera ter o coração quase dilacerado.

-Tudo bem que Ícarus acabou sendo um pouco ousado, mas eu ia dizer que não poderia corresponder. Você não precisava ser tão protetor, Kanon! Pareceu-me que você estava... sei lá com ciúmes, ou algo do tipo. Não era pra tanto. Não ia acontecer nada.

Kanon ao escutar aquilo se alarmou. Não, não queria que o irmão soubesse, via isso como seu ponto fraco, e não podia admitir isso. E com a mente trabalhando rapidamente adotou uma outra postura.

-Saga. Você sabe que sou protetor sim, mas ciúmes? Fala sério meu irmão. É que não fui com a cara dele. Pura e simples verdade. Como ele poderia dar em cima do meu irmão assim na frente de todos? Pelos Deuses! – deixou um riso, nervoso, sair. Tentava a todo custo soar como sempre fizera. – E se acontecesse algo, não me diz respeito. Você escolhe com quem quer ficar, Saga. – essas últimas palavras saíram amargas.

Kanon não podia notar, mas se para si próprio as palavras saíram amargas, para Saga o efeito também não foi dos melhores. Os olhos azuis do mais velho pesaram e o olhar acabou sendo direcionado para a areia.

Sem que Kanon notasse, Saga se aproximou mais, seus braços envolveram a cintura do irmão e seus corpos estavam colocados. O mais velho afundou o rosto nos fartos cabelos de Kanon, aspirando o aroma tão conhecido antes de falar baixo.

-Nada iria acontecer, e eu escolhi vir atrás de você, Kanon. De você. – apertou mais fortemente o abraço querendo demonstrar desta forma o quanto Kanon lhe era importante.

O abraço, as palavras de Saga, acabaram derrubando a mágoa que tinha se formado em seu coração. Queria Saga, precisava dele perto, precisava estar com ele, nele. Se mexendo um pouco, puxou o irmão para sua frente, novamente envolvendo-o em um abraço.

Azuis presos em azuis.

Kanon levou uma de suas mãos até a nuca do irmão, puxando-o de encontro aos seus lábios, iniciando como sempre com um beijo carinhoso. Era só o inicio. Segundos após a troca de carinho que era como um selar de paz e entendimento entre ambos, o beijo foi se tornando mais forte, mais exigente, devorador.

Saga correspondia avidamente. Sentia falta dos toques do irmão, precisava deles como precisava de ar e água. Sentia uma necessidade extremamente forte de ter Kanon, de senti-lo. Suas mãos passeavam afoitas pelas costas do outro em um intuito de conseguir instiga-lo a se livrar das peças de roupa.

Kanon sentia-se feliz. Saga o escolheu, o queria, e fora ele quem dera o passo. Podia sentir as mãos do irmão por dentro de sua camisa, em contato com a sua pele. Entendia muito bem a necessidade que Saga possuía, ele mesmo se encontrava desta forma.

Esquecendo-se do local onde se encontravam, Kanon ainda beijando Saga, foi puxando-o para se sentarem na areia. Sempre imaginara ter o irmão em um local tão romântico quanto aquele, e ali estavam. Sobre a luz de uma perfeita lua, sozinhos em uma praia maravilhosa, trocando beijos e caricias.

Saga jogou pela janela da razão toda responsabilidade. Sentado sobre o colo de Kanon, sentia as mãos do irmão adentrando suas calças, massageando afoitamente suas nádegas.

-Kanon... – a voz embargada ao apartar o beijo indicava o desejo. – eu quero, eu preciso de você.

O mais novo sorriu maliciosamente ao fitar o irmão, e em um movimento encontrava-se agora sobre o corpo estirado de Saga. Após abrir todos os botões da camisa de Saga, Kanon atacava intensamente um dos mamilos, ora roçando os dentes, ora brincando com a língua, sempre arrancando gemidos e estremecimentos do corpo sob si.

Saga ajudava entre alguns gemidos, a livrar o irmão das peças irritantes que ainda restavam, o mesmo fazia Kanon, que ao conseguir despir Saga completamente, só pode lamber os lábios em antecipação.

-Anda, vem logo... – pedia com os olhos nublados.

-Você não está preparado, Saga... – deitou o corpo em cima do outro, e logo tratou de lamber alguns dedos para uma rápida preparação.

-Que se dane preparação, Kanon... – puxou o irmão beijando-o com intensidade, fazendo seus corpos roçarem um no outro, arrancando assim um gemido abafado de Kanon.

A suposta preparação foi esquecida, e Kanon se viu envolvido por Saga, fazendo o que o outro lhe pedira, entrando aos poucos com uma certa dificuldade.

Saga sabia que o desconforto que sentia passaria depois, era sempre assim, mas precisava urgentemente de Kanon, e quando enfim de sentiu preenchido, mesmo ainda com dor, instigou o irmão a se movimentar.

Kanon deixou um gemido alto sair por seus lábios ao sentir Saga lhe comprimir e começar a ondular os quadris. Começou a acompanhar os movimentos de forma lenta, fazendo alguns movimentos circulares com a pélvis, e assim, foi se perdendo nas sensações que consumiam tanto ele, quanto Saga.

Os movimentos aumentavam, cadenciados, seguidos por gemidos e respirações descompassadas.

Kanon em um outro movimento e querendo deixar seu irmão ditar os movimentos, rolou na areia trazendo o corpo de Saga sobre o seu, para logo em seguida voltarem a posição original. Saga sentado no colo do irmão, movimentando-se rapidamente, para cima e para baixo. Buscando o máximo do prazer.

Perdiam-se um no outro, Saga ondulava os quadris, fazendo círculos, arrancando gemidos de Kanon, que acabou por lhe morder o ombro para não gritar pelo tesão que lhe percorria o corpo.

Kanon buscou os lábios do irmão em um beijo afoito quando sentiu que alcançaria o gozo, e assim, em meio ao beijo, alcançou o clímax, despejando-se completamente dentro do irmão.

Saga, estava quase perto, mas alguns movimentos rápidos, e alcançaria. Foi quase ao céu no momento em que sentiu a mão de Kanon a lhe envolver o membro,e assim a manipulá-lo no mesmo ritmo em que se encontrava.

Um gemido, quase grito rouco ecoou pela praia quando Saga alcançou o máximo. Acabou gozando tão intensamente que seu corpo tombou contra o do irmão sem conseguir evitar.

Kanon, abraçou o irmão, deitando devagar na areia com ele ainda em cima de si. Podia sentir-se saindo de dentro de Saga, acompanhando pela viscosidade morna do gozo.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, em que Kanon apenas acariciava as costas do irmão, pode ouvir a voz de Saga meio cansada.

-Estou morto, mas satisfeito!

-Digo o mesmo, Saga. Você acabou comigo. – riu um pouco e logo continuou. – Mas precisamos sair daqui, vamos passar uma água no corpo e retornaremos pra villa, sim?

-Concordo plenamente, mas creio que você terá que me amparar. – riu. Realmente estava cansado, e não acreditava que suas pernas fossem lhe ajudar muito.

-Ok, bela adormecida, vamos lá... Levantando.

-

-OUCH! Isso está doendo demais... – a feição de dor infelizmente era cômica. – A culpa é sua!

-Minha? Eu não tenho nada com isso não! Minha culpa se encontra nessa mordida ai. – apertou o dedo sobre a mordida que era um dos menores problemas. – Alias... ela também é sua culpa.

-Ahh sim, agora TUDO é minha culpa, não é mesmo Sr. Kanon? E pare de apertar por que também está doendo, droga!

Kanon segurava-se para não cair na risada.

-Pare de rir, Kanon! Eu preciso de um remédio, droga! Anda, vai lá na villa principal e veja de tem algum.

-Ah, certo... E chego lá pergunto porque tipo de remédio mesmo, hein? – fez uma carinha de inocente e voltou a falar afinando a voz... – Ah moço... por favor, o senhor teria por ai, alguma pomada para assadura? Por acaso teria Hipoglós ou Bpantol?

-Ora seu... – uma das almofadas do sofá voava na direção de Kanon que ria abertamente após a representação.

-Ta vendo... na próxima vez não recuse preparação. – disse rindo.

-Na próxima vez não terá próxima em praia coisissima nenhuma. No dos outros é refresco não é mesmo, Kanon?

-Mas sempre foi tido como romântico, oras... – tentava parar de rir.

-Romântico é, mas definitivamente não é aconselhável, e quem é marinheiro de primeira viagem nessas situações acaba assim como eu... Droga, como dói!

-Ande Saga, no caminho para o aeroporto paramos em uma farmácia e compramos alguma pomada para aliviar o estrago.

-Tudo bem, mas já deixo um aviso... Nada de 'diversão' por um bom tempo. Estou fechado para balanço.

-O QUE?

Kanon não teve resposta, Saga saiu pela porta, andando com cuidado, deixando suas bagagens para que o outro levasse. Os referidos dias de mini-férias acabaram rapidamente, não desejavam mais confusões e também Saga sentia-se desconfortável; resolveram voltar pra casa, para a rotina que envolvia a vida dos irmãos Sikelianós.

-

**(( The End ))**

-

* * *

-

Para minha amiga secreta, **Yumi Vy**, que é uma pessoa fofa e que sinto saudades, espero que tenha gostado da fic. Sei que não está perfeita, que algo pode não estar dentro do agradável, mas fiz com todo esforço contra o meu reforçado bloqueio de escrita. Quem me conhece e me acompanha sabe que nesses últimos meses, nada está sendo escrito.

Yume, depois te darei um outro presente, este infelizmente ainda não será mostrado, mas precisarei do seu endereço para que você receba-o XD

Ahh sim, quem quiser dar uma olhadinha na tal villa vila que me inspirou, dê uma passadinha no meu Live Journal em alguns minutos que colocarei lá algumas imagens, ai vocês entenderam o motivo do 'paraíso'.

**Alguns esclarecimentos sobre essa fic para os desavisados:**

Eu sempre tive vontade de fazer uma Side de "_Apenas Negócios_?", enfocando Saga e Kanon que são irmãos de Milo na fic citada acima, e vivem na Grécia tomando cuidando do negócio da família. Vi nesse A.S. a oportunidade de abordar isso. Mas não sabia se deveria ou não. Bem, em uma decisão acabei optando mesmo por fazer a side. Então não estranhem os nomes dos meninos. Ok? Se quiserem entender melhor essa relação podem ler a fic que citei.

**Sobre Ícarus:**

Méritos do nome devo a Blanxe, que após notar que eu inconscientemente ao colocar um ruivo de olhos azuis com a descrição perfeita de um personagem de Saint Seiya, acabou me apontando com imagens o Tohma Ícarus, irmão da Marin que aparece no Prólogo do Céu... XD Nesse caso aqui o Ícarus é greguinho mesmo ta?!

**Deixo aqui alguns agradecimentos**

Não posso mesmo e nem quero omitir. Pois sem essas pessoas a fic não sairia nunca, e a Yumi me mataria.

Agradeço primeiramente a **_Blanxe_**, que montou guarda, acampamento e o caramba a quatro para me empurrar, incentivar, ajudar, palpitar, desempacar. Sem ela, realmente não teríamos essas linhas. Agradeço também a Fabie-chan, **_Ophiuchus no Shaina_**, que betou parcialmente a fic, enquanto eu escrevia e mandava para ela os trechos, a mesma betava e juntava a história. Nas condições que nós nos encontrávamos, só não matei mais lusitano dos que foram mortos ai, por causa dela. Agradeço também ao pessoal que ficou incentivando e me deixou escrever a trancos e barrancos sem me cutucar no msn: **Mady**, **Washu** e **Áries Sin**.

Para quem gostou, ficou feliz, para uem não gostou... Também fico feliz.

Bjins a todos e torçam para que eu consiga sair deste bloqueio o mais breve possível.

_**Litha-chan**_


End file.
